PvZ: A New Lawn
This is a WIP, please do not delete due to lack of content. Story After what had happened in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Zomboss had enough. He decides to launch an all-out attack, directly on Crazy Dave. He zombifies all humans in Neighborville. Every human except you, the player. Crazy Dave then realizes that he is being targeted and recruits you to his zombie-fighting team. Zomboss then realizes that you haven't been zombified so he starts tageting you, too. Crazy Dave and the player must travel to different areas of the world and disinfect the locations. It's now or never! Areas Areas are the world system of the game. There are currently 2 worlds. World difficulties are measured between 1 and 10 Plants Main Page: Plants (PvZ: A New Lawn) '' Zombies Zombies are the opposite of plants; they harm the plants and try to reach your house. Currency There are 2 types in "PvZ: A New Lawn", coins and gems. Coins Coins are used to buy power-ups or plant food. There are 5 forms of getting coins. *Copper Coin - Worth 10 coins *Silver Coin - Worth 50 coins *Gold Coin - Worth 100 coins *Bag of Coins - Contains 5 gold coins *Big Bag of Coins - Contains 20 gold coins Gems Gems are used to buy premium plants and other goodies. There are currently 2 ways of getting gems. *Completing: **Daily or Weekly Quests - 5 to 20 gems **Worlds - 50 gems Gameplay Features Seed Slots The player starts with 6 seed slots by default when you beat the tutorial. *An extra seed slot can be obtained in Faulty Farms. Shovel The shovel is obtained when the player reaches Tutorial-3. A special add-on to the shovel, the Sun Shovel, can apply a 25% refund when you dig up a plant. *A Sun Shovel can be obtained in Faulty Farms. Plant Food Plant food is obtained in-game by a zombie that is glowing green. Plant food can be fed to plants which triggers their boost effect. Plant food slots hold plant food. The player starts with 3 by default. It is introduced in Tutorial - 5. *An extra Plant Food slot can be obtained in Faulty Farms. Objectives Objectives are goals that the player has to complete in order to beat the level. Each area has its own unique objectives, called Brain Busters. Here are ''(the current) ''objectives used for every area: *'Locked and Loaded -''' Player gets certain plants for a stage *'Special Delivery - ' Player gets plants from a conveyor belt *'Save our Seeds - '''Player must not let endangered plants die *'Don't plant on the mold colonies - Player can not plant on mold colonies *'Gargantuar Stage - '''Stage where player fights a massive attack of zombies and gargantuars with a conveyor belt *'Boss Battle - Stage where players fights against Zomboss Power-Ups Like in PvZ2, Power-Ups work the same way. There are currently a total of 3 power-ups in PvZ: A New Lawn, 1 is new and 2 are returning. Power-ups are introduced in Tutorial - 6. * New ** Power Freeze - Power Freeze is the counterpart to Power Snow. Instead of throwing snowballs and slowing down zombies, Power Freeze freezes in a 3x3 radius around a tiles the player taps on. It costs 1000 coins. * Returning ** Power Toss - Power Toss, like in PvZ 2, tosses zombies when a player swipes at a zombie twice. It costs 1250 coins. ** Power Zap - Power Zap, like in PvZ 2, zaps zombies that the player touches. It costs 750 coins. Map World Map Unlike PvZ 2, the world map is different. It shows the worlds in a vertical way. The player has to scroll down t see the worlds. Level Map In each world, the levels are shown in a similar fashion to PvZ 2. The style is different; the blocks are actually connected and on land (since this game's theme is about travel and not space-time exploration). Completion Unlike PvZ 2, the world completion requires all levels in a single world to move on to the next world. New Features Zombie Raids This feature will be available when you complete Faulty Farms - Day 15. Zombie Raids will happen every 4 hours on a level you already completed. The level will be a bit harder while you get sweet rewards like: * 1500 coins * 10 gems Co-op Requires Internet. If you already beat a level, you can beat it again with friends who are stuck on the level. Each player can chat about strategies, but each player can only choose 4 plants. Anti-P2W (Joke, but official) To prevent maximum pay-2-win, every time a player spends actual money on a product, there is a 5 minute cooldown on buying another paid product. Bonus * The name for this is game: "PvZ: A New Lawn", is pun of 'a new dawn', meaning, "a new beginning; a fresh start" * This page had a speedy delete once. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games